


Weekend in the Mountains

by classicallybookish



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brief melancholy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Steve does a lot of introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicallybookish/pseuds/classicallybookish
Summary: You manage to drag Steve Rogers into the woods for a long weekend all to yourselves. Steve does some soul-searching and you fall even more for him.





	Weekend in the Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Steve deserves rest and love and quiet and healing. Thanks for coming to my Ted Talk.

As soon as Steve put the car in park, you were opening your door, practically bouncing towards the cabin. Somehow, you had finally achieved the impossible – you convinced Steve Rogers to go on vacation. **  
**

Last week, you had been badgering Steve about taking some time off. He had trudged in one night looking particularly worn down when you commented on how exhausted he looked. You had made some snarky comment about how he needed a night off. Steve had turned to you and shocked you with the two most beautiful words you had ever heard him say - “You’re right.” Before he could elaborate, you had whipped your cell phone out and already booked the cabin you’d had picked out for months.

Steve couldn’t help but feel satisfied at your excitement. He was hesitant to agree to go off the grid in case Captain America was needed, but your begging wore him down. You did have a point, he hadn’t had a getaway from real life since before the war. He had to admit he was tired, plain and simple.

But that didn’t stop the worry nibbling in the back of his mind. What was he going to do for four days in the middle of nowhere? Even he could only draw and sketch so much. Being away from work made his fingers itch to stay busy.

He opens the trunk of the car and easily manages to grab your overnight bags and the groceries the two of you had picked up on your drive into the mountains. You emerge from the cabin, eyes sparkling.

“Looks like those bags might be too heavy for you, need help?” You tease, head tilted to one side.

He chuckles in return, adding “It wouldn’t be a struggle if you hadn’t packed so much.”

“A girl’s gotta be prepared.” You hold the door open for him as he lugs your belongings into the cozy cabin. An over-sized bed was tucked into the small bedroom that was attached to the bathroom. The rest of the cabin held a couple armchairs, the couch, a tiny kitchen table with chairs, and the kitchen itself. It wasn’t luxurious, but it was all you needed.

Your goal for the next four days was to figure out how to help Steve rest. This weekend may be turn out to be more work for you than ever before.

The first night was easy enough. The two of you usually spend your nights catching each other up on your day while making dinner together, and tonight was no different. Tomorrow the work would begin.

But for now, you dance around each other in the kitchen, working in tandem to stir the sauce, make sure the chicken is cooked through, check that the bread didn’t burn, and make sure the cookie dough was packed. Like always, the meal was perfect as Steve complains about the team’s latest prank on him during training and you tried your best not to laugh.

Steve rose with the sun the next day - and so did you, begrudgingly. He insists that you didn’t have to get up with him, but you knew he was likely to get in some kind of trouble if he was left to his own devices for too long.

“You up for a hike today?” you ask around a yawn that wouldn’t give up on you. Steve couldn’t help but grin at your sleep-rumpled hair.

“I think a better question is if you are up for a hike today, sunshine.” He only received an eye-roll as you entered the bathroom to get ready for the day. He couldn’t be more grateful for you.

He went about packing the backpacks you’d brought with food and water for the day. Before you’d rolled out of bed, he’d checked a few satellites so he could plan a hiking route in case you were willing to explore with him at some point this weekend.

Once you were both dressed and had your backpacks strapped on, you head towards the trails hand-in-hand until you came to a fork in the path.

“Okay, where do you wanna go? Wanna just wing it?” you ask Steve.

“Uhhhhhh… sure. We can wing it.” Your critical eye seems to make him nervous.

“Steve?”

“Uh-huh?”

“Did you already plan exactly which way you want to go?”

Steve’s mouth opens and closes several times as he struggles for words. “I just wanted the most efficient route that got us to the best viewpoints of the mountain and allowed for comfortable water breaks that got us home before it got dark…”

“Steve, you’re supposed to be relaxing.”

“Strategic analysis relaxes me, you know this, darlin’.”

You throw your hands in the air with an exasperated, “Fine, it’s your vacation. Lead the way.”

Steve sheepishly takes the lead down the trail on your right. You didn’t really have an opinion - Steve was keeping busy, which was the goal. And the view you had from behind? Golden.

A few hours into the walk, you pull Steve to a stop and stare at the gorgeous view. After hiking uphill for a while, you had reached a break in the trees that revealed a valley below you. For miles, you could see mountains covered in trees, the low clouds providing a peaceful yet somber atmosphere. A gust of wind bit through your jacket, but the fresh air was exhilarating. You turn to Steve to comment on the scenery, but stop at his pensive look.

Steve enjoys the relative silence and the sounds of nature, he really does. What he doesn’t enjoy is the frenzy set free in his mind. When he wasn’t busy, his mind wandered. When his mind wandered, he had no control over the memories it dredged up or the thoughts that took over. Which is why Steve liked to stay busy. Some say he’s a workaholic, he reasons that he’s surviving. The truth is, he had to plan a strategic hiking route. He had to run through a list of ways the two of you could evacuate the cabin in case something happened. It was less about worry and more about what would happen if he didn’t stay–

But then you squeeze his hand in yours and he remembers that he isn’t alone. Your cheeks are flushed from the exertion of hiking and your hair was tossed with the breeze. And the way you’re looking at him - with adoration, with concern, with love - he can’t help but feel he doesn’t deserve it.

“Let’s keep walking?” you ask him softly. He nods and you two continue on with your exploring.

It turns out that in the midst of Steve’s calculations, he forgot to take into account how long it would take an out-of-shape non-supersoldier to traverse the path he had planned. You refuse his offer for a piggyback ride the rest of the way back to the cabin, only to prove that your stubbornness could out-stubborn his own. That stubbornness dissipates with the nightfall, the darkness making you nervous and Steve overprotective as you clamber onto his back. Steve’s brisk pace causes the already-chilly air to pierce through your skin, your arms wrapping around his neck as a reflex.

The cabin finally comes into view and you had never been more excited to get warm. Steve being Steve, he didn’t put you down until you both were inside with the door secured. That was when he noticed the shivering.

“I’m so sorry, doll,” he sighs, “this is my fault.”

“Oh stop, I’m fine! Just a little cold.” Steve grabs a quilt from the couch, tossing it around your shoulders.

“But you wouldn’t be if I had picked the right paths—“ you gently grab his face between your hands, forcing him to look at you rather than fidget with the blanket.

“Steve. I’m really okay. I’m already getting better, see?” you hold your hands out in front of him, “the shaking is almost gone.”

He smiles softly and grabs your hands. The kisses he brushes across your knuckles definitely start to warm you up.

“You know what you can do for me?”

“What’s that?” Steve asks, inching close enough for your noses to brush.

You whisper huskily, “Make me dinner.”

Steve closes his eyes and huffs out a breath before you both dissolve into giggles. Gosh, you love that laugh, you love this man.

After dinner, you read a book as Steve sketches some of the landscape you’d seen together on your hike. But you could see his anxiety as you got ready for bed together. You stand in front of the sink and Steve stood behind you, both of you brushing your teeth. His posture was more rigid than it usually was at the compound, the fingers on his free hand constantly moving.

“You okay, babe?” You must’ve broken his train of thought, because it took a few seconds for him to register what you’d said.

“I’m fine.”

“Fine isn’t great.”

He sighs, leaning around you to rinse out his mouth. “I don’t want you to think I’m not enjoying this uninterrupted time with you, because I really am. It’s been nice not to be the Captain for more than a day.”

“… but?” you prompt, switching to running a brush through your hair.

He rubs the stubble on his chin, watching your movements. You could see the struggle on his face. Steve did not enjoy sharing his feelings. The possibility of showing weakness made him prickle like a porcupine. It was something you’d both been working on - you learning to give him space and him making an effort to communicate and be vulnerable. You don’t push him for an answer, just continue brushing your hair in the quiet.

“I feel … useless. I’m not good at relaxing. If my hands aren’t busy, my mind gets noisy… Does that make sense?”

You nod thoughtfully. “We can find some kind of project for you tomorrow. And if you get too antsy, we can always head back early. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, that would defeat the whole purpose of this trip.”

“No, I want to stay here with you. I just need to be busy with something.” You tamp down your instinct to tell him to embrace the uncomfortable and confront some of his thoughts. Now wasn’t the time to talk about this. Getting him to talk about anything personal was challenging enough. That was for another day.

“I understand. We can figure it out. But I need sleep before that. How about you?”

“Agreed.” He follows you to bed and tucks himself in next to you, always insisting on taking the side of the bed closest to the door, no matter where you were. You immediately snuggle into him, savoring his warmth in the cool fall air. “Thanks for listening,” he murmurs into your hair.

“Always, Steve.”

* * *

It was a rare morning that you were awake before Steve. He was usually an annoyingly cheerful morning person. But you had a feeling his sleeping-in was due to a sleepless night. Steve didn’t need a lot of sleep to function, thanks to the serum. But even the super soldier needed a few solid hours.

You extricate yourself from his arms, which stirs him from sleep. His puffy eyes squint at you in question. “Just going to the bathroom, go back to sleep,” you whisper, gently sweeping hair away from his eyes. He nods and closes his eyes again.

After visiting the restroom, you snag a quilt from the end of the bed to wrap yourself in and close the bedroom door softly behind you. You would start making breakfast, but Steve was a restless sleeper and your noisy preparation would wake him up for the day. Instead, you chose to make the morning’s coffee and step out onto the back porch.

You blow a soft stream of air across the top of your warm mug, looking out across the scenery. For the first time since being there, you notice a small shed a few paces away from the cabin. Pulling the quilt tighter around yourself, you pull open the heavy door to the shed. Looking around inside, you start to get an idea, a smile spreading across your face.

Two hours later, Steve emerges from the bedroom to find you curled up on the couch with a book.

“Good morning, sunshine,” You smile warmly at him and offer him the steaming mug waiting on the coffee table.

Steve eases himself down next to you and pulls your legs into his lap as he took a sip of coffee. “Ahh, just how I like it.”

You snort as you lean your head on his shoulder, “Steve, you like your coffee black, it’s not that complicated.”

“But you know that about me and I appreciate it.”

“Always. You doing okay?”

“I’m much better now that I have my coffee and my girl,” he returns with a kiss to your forehead, “What’re you grinning for?”

You lean back to properly look at him, a twinkle in your eye. He could tell you were excited about something, and your energy was contagious. “I think I figured out what you’re going to do today.”

* * *

After breakfast, Steve follows you to the shed to discover piles of different kinds of wood and wood-turning machinery. Layers of dust cover everything in the shop, except for the places where Steve could tell you had swept your fingers over the wood and some of the tools. The shop was small, but had several windows that could air the place out in no time.

Steve put his hands on his hips and turns to face you. “What exactly do you want me to make?”

“I dunno… anything you want to.” Steve didn’t look convinced with his eyebrows knit together. “But you really don’t have to. It’s a new challenge and obviously no one is going to miss this lumber. Thought it might keep your hands busy and your mind occupied. If it doesn’t sound like something you’d enjoy…” The longer you spoke, the more insecure you began to feel. Maybe this was a dumb idea and was presumptuous of you. Steve was a big boy, he was capable of taking care of himself.

But then he smiles at you. Not a big grin or a flirty smirk, just the corner of his mouth lifting up - that was enough to send the butterflies a-fluttering.

“Thank you for caring, sweetheart. I’m willing to give it a shot if you’re okay with having a rickety coffee table.”

You both change into clothes for the day, you engulfed in one of Steve’s sweaters while Steve pulled a flannel over his broad shoulders. After opening the windows and propping the door open, you settle into one of the rocking chairs on the porch with your book. There were a few books left in the shop that Steve picked up and brought to the rocking chair opposite of you. It took him about an hour to speed-read the three books that spoke to how to get started and the finesse the job took.

To be perfectly honest, the project was rocky starting off. Steve had never built anything more complicated than a tent at a campsite. But he was one of the quickest learners you knew. He proved you right in no time.

At one point when you look up from your book, you found Steve bent over what would eventually be a bookshelf. A few stubborn locks of hair had fallen in front of his eyes, but he hadn’t noticed yet. You try to stop yourself from drooling when you notice he had rolled the sleeves of his flannel up, showing off the veins along his forearms. He was so focused on his task, not worried about the world around him. It was the most beautiful sight you had ever seen.

He took that moment to look up, locking eyes with you. He winks, you melt. That man knew exactly what he was doing to you.

Oh yeah. This was your best idea yet.

By the end of the day, Steve had crafted a beautiful coffee table that was by no means rickety. Preceding that were some other… structures… that appeared rickety. Hey, even Steve Rogers faced a learning curve. But the coffee table was beautiful; simple, strong, steady - everything you love in Steve.

That night, you notice a big change in Steve’s demeanor. His shoulders were completely relaxed as he grilled dinner that night, you received more than one flirty kiss while preparing the side dishes, and you were pretty sure you caught him whistling at some point. Rare form, indeed.

You were gathering up the dirty dishes when his strong arms wrap around your middle and brought you chest-to-chest with the soldier. “Someone’s feeling chipper,” you laugh, setting the dishes beside you on the counter.

“Well, someone had a really great day thanks to a certain adorable someone,” Steve murmurs into your neck, scattering light kisses across your throat.

“Someone is more than welcome.”

Before you knew it, you were being lifted to sit on the kitchen counter, with your lips pressed to Steve’s.

With a light touch to Steve’s chest, you lean back with a smile. Steve hums deeply at the separation between you, which only causes you to smile more.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better,” you say with a whisper, your fingers toying with the buttons on his flannel.

“Thanks to you.” Steve pauses for a moment, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear before brushing his thumb along your cheek. The intensity in his gaze sent tingles down your spine. “Really. Thank you. I know I have a hard time… talking about… feelings, s-so much s-so that-,” he groans in disgust, “I just want you to know that I see what you do and I appreciate it more than I can say.”

You grab his shirt collar and pull him impossibly closer. “Right back at ya, babe.” Your lips met once again and you knew there would be no problem staying warm tonight.

* * *

On most days when Steve woke up at the crack of dawn, he tried not to disturb you as he went about his morning routine. But somehow, as per a miracle, you were still wrapped in Steve’s arms when you woke up. You roll over to face Steve, squinting up at him. Unlike yourself and your haggard morning appearance, he looks like an angel. The morning light reflected off his golden hair, contrasting beautifully with his dark stubble. You had never seen him looking so content.

“Did you already take your morning run?” you ask, wincing at the huskiness of your morning voice.

“Nope,” he answers simply, smiling down at you.

“Are you going to?”

“Nope,” he smiles even bigger.

You clear your throat, “Wow. Vacation Steve is really serious about this relaxing business.”

Steve props his head on his hand, his elbow digging into his pillow. “I love the way you sound in the morning.”

You could feel your cheeks heating up at his blatant adoration. Steve was usually fairly reserved, but Vacation Steve? Seems like he was pretty honest. You could get on board with that.

Vacation Steve continued to rule the day. It was quiet, but one that was incredibly peaceful and comforting. The most exciting moment in the day was when Steve managed to get the smaller machinery in the wood shop to power up. After reading a few more books he’d found, he managed to turn a dark block of wood into a beautiful vase. He surprises you with this vase by filling it with sunflowers and setting in on the counter where you were preparing lunch.

Before the end of the day, the cabin’s bed had a new headboard with an intricate pattern of swirls adorning the curves at the top. Several more bowls and vases were made and stashed for future Christmas presents. Steve didn’t consider himself a huge planner when it came to gifts, but he knew you would be surprised and pleased by the trinkets he’d made himself.

The day passes peacefully into night. With two mugs of hot chocolate in your hands, you pause at the backdoor to watch Steve. He was in one of the rocking chairs, gazing up into the night sky afire with stars. Moonlight lit up his face, accentuating his jawline and strong features. Your heart swells with emotion – seeing him at peace was overwhelming in the best kind of way. The last few days made you realize how deeply you did care for Steve, how much his happiness meant to you.

Steve must have sensed your hovering, he turns towards the doorway and beckons you closer. He thanks you for his hot chocolate and when you turn to sit on the rocker opposite of him, he grabs you by the hand. “C’mere,” he murmurs with a tug of your hand. With a giggle, you settle across his lap, wrapping an arm around his neck.

Together, you enjoy the quiet night and each other’s presence. That’s all you need at this moment: the sounds of nature settling in for the night and the feeling of the one another close.

Steve was the first to break the sleepy spell. “Can I be honest with you?” You nod against his shoulder. “I was really nervous about this trip. I didn’t know what I would do with myself for this long without work. But…” You sit up to look him in the eye, encouraging him to continue.

“Then you worked so hard to guarantee that I would enjoy this time. I’ve struggled for years with who I am and what I want, even what I like. You have given me so much in our time together. And you deserve to know just how highly I think of you and how much I respect you.”

“And I feel the exact same way about you.” Steve smiles softly, his gratitude evident.

“I didn’t dream I would feel this way, but I’m going to miss this place. I don’t really want to leave.”

“Again, I feel the same way. We can always come back, though. As long as I’m in your life, this isn’t going to be your last vacation,” you assure, bringing a hand to caress his cheek.

“I know. This weekend was a pleasant surprise. Thank you, sweetheart.”

“You’re very welcome,” you whisper, leaning in for a chaste kiss, “Now come on. I’m determined to kick your ass at Monopoly before we leave.”

* * *

Neither you or Steve want to burst the happy bubble you’d created here. But, your alone time with Steve was coming to a close - The Captain was calling.

Your last morning in the cabin was spent in quiet preparation to leave. You spent your time packing bags as Steve tidied up the woodshed and cleaned the kitchen. Making sure to tuck in the trinkets Steve had made you, you zipped up the last duffel bag and set it by the front door. Through a streaky window, you spot Steve wrestling your new coffee table into the back of the car. When it came to loading your luggage, you left that to Steve. He loves puzzles, and having a life-sized one to solve was a treat to him. Not to mention that he had the muscles you didn’t  - you were both pretty content with the tradeoff.

After one last sweep through the cabin to make sure you hadn’t left anything, you lock the front door and join Steve by the car.

“All set?” Steve asks as he shuts the hatch on the back of the car.

“I’m ready if you are.” With that, Steve pulls the keys from his pocket and starts towards the driver’s seat. “Oh wait!” Steve looks over the top of the car at you quizzically.

“Did you forget something?”

“No, no. We didn’t take one picture together while we were here. C’mere.” You open your phone to the camera and snuggle into Steve’s side. You snap a few pictures before Steve takes the phone from you.

“Let’s get a picture where we can see the cabin behind us.” With his long arms, he manages to capture the cabin that had been a haven over your long weekend. You lean into him further, resting your head on his shoulder as you both smile at the camera. “Perfect. Let’s hit the road.”

Steve settles behind the wheel as you scroll through the new pictures. As he maneuvers the car down the dirt driveway, he watches the cabin become smaller in the rearview mirror. A profound gratitude toward you fills his soul. You had orchestrated the weekend not only to spend time with him, but also to give him the first true rest he’s had. A spare glance to the passenger seat found you smiling at the selfies and probably sending them to close friends and family who knew about the trip. He grabs your left hand and squeezes tight, trying to convey the feelings he struggled to put into words.

He didn’t deserve you. He didn’t deserve any of this. But he had it and he was damn well going to appreciate it while he could.

The cabin disappeared from sight as the car descends down a hill, which sparks an idea in Steve’s mind. One of another cabin, built by hand. Nothing too fancy, but something that held the same magic you had experienced together. It would be small. It would be quaint. And it would be an escape. Weekends in the mountains would become much more frequent, he suspected.


End file.
